Victoria Marsh
History Early Life Born to Randall and Wendy Marsh, Vicky was born as Victor Marsh. For the first six years she was alive, life was fairly normal. Her mother was a active in the community - often volunteering or organizing charity events - and her father patrolled the city of Knoxville with some other local heroes to keep it safe. Not long after Vicky turned 6, however, her mother was taken by the villain King Killer, a warlock who tried to commune with demons. The villain tried to offer Wendy Marsh to get back at her husband who had stopped previous plans. Randall - whose Cape Name was Lasher - foiled the attempt to summon the demon, but his wife’s soul was removed in the process. Enraged, he tore the skin and then the limbs off of King Killer, then attempted to do the same to his followers, only to be stopped by his fellow heroes, Quickstop and Jawbone. Little did any of them know that Wendy’s soul had found and attached itself to her child, creating the ability Oversoul. Vicky’s next two years would be spent figuring out her new power and thinking of herself as female because of it. Her father, a man who had connections and didn’t have a problem with the idea, allowed her to transition. His hope was that she wouldn’t become a hero and tried to keep her happy and distracted. But Vicky was her father’s child. She soon begged him to let her become a hero like him. He couldn’t refuse, but he did make sure she would be ready for the dangers of the world. As Lasher's Apprentice Vicky then became the apprentice of the hero Lasher. Though he was her father, the training was brutal. Lasher has access to hyper tech healing drugs and spent them frequently as he trained his daughter how to fight. From him she learned reflexes, control over her power, how to analyze a situation, how to read body language, and much more. He enrolled her in a local aikido dojo as well, where she quickly rose through the ranks. Lasher tried to be as harsh as he could to dissuade her and make her give up on being a hero, but Vicky only rose to the challenge. As her power developed and her mind and body grew, Vicky was exposed to more brutal training. It was not uncommon for her to go to school with broken bones, cuts, and bruises. Though she tried to defend her father, her classmates avoided her and soon her dojo was even reluctant to continue teaching her. Only Lasher’s reputation and power kept them from kicking her out. Before she left for Ravenhold, her father tested her in a battle. A battle he lost. At Ravenhold Vicky applied to Ravenhold only once before getting accepted, thanks to her father knowing a member of the Legion. Excited, she eagerly went. It is at Ravenhold she has her current adventures, meeting her first love interest, Freyja, and many other good people she calls friends. She holds herself back, but she is really eager to let herself loose and fight someone with the fullest of her abilities. Character Traits Vicky is a caring girl who tries her best to help people however she can. She’s not the best at knowing the right thing to do, but she always tries something. She takes it hard if someone feels worse because of her. Vicky is known to eat a lot at everybody sitting, though this is mainly due to her constant exercise, and likes to engage in drinking when the opportunity presents itself. She also has a habit of using her power for every little thing. This sometimes freaks out people around her. When it comes to fighting, however, Vicky is cold and calculating. She watches her opponent carefully and adjusts her tactics to better deal with the situation. If she knows she has no chance of winning - and that failure means death or capture - she will not hesitate to run. Abilities 'Oversoul' Known to Vicky as her ‘mutant’ power, Oversoul is the name of the ethereal form that she can summon and control remotely with her mind... mostly. Though it looks like a ghastly silhouette of a busty woman with long hair, it is actually in the material realm and can interact with objects, though it still has no actual matter and is immune to matter manipulation of any sort. Though it is a regular strength at first summon, Vicky can empower Oversoul by giving it her own energy. Making Oversoul strong enough to lift a half ton doesn’t effect Vicky much, but if she increases it to more than that, it will begin to drain her. She can also increase Oversouls size. It has the same limitations as strength, however. If she made Oversoul a towering giant with incredible strength, it would drain her in less than a minute, leaving Vicky unable to move. The true strength of Oversoul comes in its range. Vicky can summon Oversoul anywhere within a 30ft range and make it vanish just as easily. She uses this to confuse her opponents and keep them guessing. She can also summon Oversoul in the sky, but making it fly costs a lot of stamina and so she rarely does. Oversoul can be summoned as a whole figure or in parts. Though these parts cannot be summoned further apart than they would normally be if the whole of Oversoul was summoned. Oversoul can not split itself. Oversoul has a few other applications, but the cost dearly. Vicky can trade places with Oversoul, effectively teleporting, but this uses the same amount of energy as if she sprinted to that location as fast as she could. So this is a reserved ability that she hides for last resort. Her other trump card is something she uses only when she’s backed against a wall. Using Oversouls protective nature, Vicky can overlay a slightly larger version of Oversoul over her own body, empowering herself and defending her body. This doesn’t use up too much energy, but it does make her have to focus to align her movements. Any distraction and she is ejected from Oversoul. 'Skills and Training' Having been trained in Aikido and rising through the ranks fairly fast, Vicky is adept at the defensive martial art. Because of this, Oversoul is also adept at aikido. 'Gears' Vicky is also trained to use the quarter staff, spear, batons, and even several firearms, though she is reluctant to use anything lethal. She is decent at the melee weapons and has a fairly good shot, though nothing compared to a trained soldier or a skilled marksman. Relationship Family * Randall Maxium Marsh — Father, Knoxville superhero. * Wendy Harris Marsh — Deceased Mother Friends * Freyja Krämer — Ravenhold friend and love interest. Enemies * Story Appearances x Trivia * x Category:Mixed Race Category:Black Category:White Category:AMAB Category:Transgender Female Category:Female Category:Martial Arts Club Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Character Category:Character by Dethnus Category:Knoxville Character Category:Questioning Category:Transgender Category:Magical Origin Category:Martial Artist Category:African-American Category:Cape Category:Superhero Category:Class 1 of 2016 Category:Queer Category:American Category:American Citizen Category:Christian Category:Alive Category:Applied to Ravenhold Category:Summoning Category:2016 Freshman Category:Teleportation Category:Human Category:Parahuman Category:Giant Growth Category:Tennessean Category:Single Category:Cape Kid